


good hair

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Kink, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Генералу и магистру приходится помогать друг другу со стрижками





	good hair

На утреннем брифинге трое офицеров устроили форменный спектакль: кто-то выдал чужие отчеты за свои.

В любой другой ситуации они бы уже сцепились в громком скандале, а то и драке – но не в таких условиях: во главе стола сидел генерал.   
В идеально посаженной форме, гладко выбритый, сцепив под подбородком тонкие пальцы в перчатках, он практически не шевелился, только с интересом наблюдал за развивающимся действием.

Офицеры старались изо всех сил держать лицо, подбирать выражения и не переходить на личности, но вопрос решить так и не смогли, а Хакс не спешил принять решение в чью-либо пользу.   
На их счастье, в дверь конференц-зала вошел магистр и наклонился к уху генерала – это немного остудило обстановку.

\- Хакс, время пришло. Сегодня ночью я приду к вам.

\- Вы правы, Рен. Сегодня – самый подходящий момент для этого. Я буду ждать вас.

 

***

 

Четыре коротких стука в дверь.   
Только один человек стучал так. И только один человек решился бы побеспокоить его поздним вечером.

\- Я ждал тебя.

\- Я знаю.

Не тратя лишних слов, Кайло прошел вглубь каюты и упал в кресло. Генерал сбросил давно распахнутый китель, расстегнул пару пуговиц на воротнике, начал подкатывать рукава.

\- Не хочешь снять рубашку? А то будет как в прошлый раз.

\- Я рискну.

\- А я, пожалуй, разденусь.

Рен через голову стащил свое странное одеяние, но решил остаться в футболке.

\- Я начну. – Хакс подошел к спинке кресла, запустил руку в волосы Кайло, несколько раз прочесал пальцами, собрал хвост в кулак и потянул, пока голова плотно не легла на кожаную обивку. – Не дергайся.

Кайло блаженно закрыл глаза.

Руки потянули и расправили прядь, а потом лезвие бритвы отсекло отросший конец. Снова и снова, пока волосы не стали привычной удобной длины. Больше всего ему нравилось, когда Хакс подравнивал пряди около лица. Он выходил из-за спинки, близко наклонялся, и внимательно смотрел, ровно ли отрезал концы.   
Этот взгляд почему-то особенно трогал и будил теплые чувства. Генерал закончил свою работу (без сомнения, идеально), еще раз прочесал волосы, теперь уже разравнивая их так, как ему казалось правильным. Хотелось последний раз прильнуть к руке головой, но Рен сдержался.

\- Готово.

\- Благодарю.

Некоторое время оба отряхивались от жестких черных прядок.

\- Ну что ж, моя очередь.

Хакс уселся в кресло, наклонил голову, и Кайло увидел, что кожа под волосами покраснела.

\- Ты снова давал дроиду стричь себя?

\- Я слышал, его отладили. Думал, получится нормально.

Пытаясь оценить нанесенный ущерб, Рен водил по припухшей коже пальцами. Дроид-парикмахер годился для кого угодно, но не для них. Он худо-бедно мог поддержать военную короткую стрижку генерала, но категорически не умел закончить ее до необходимого изысканного совершенства. Хуже того, он так сильно тянул волосы и царапал расческой, что нежная кожа головы долго помнила подобное неуважение. Казалось, от касаний краснота спадала.

\- Больше так не делай. Ты же знаешь, что я сделаю все лучше.

Если слишком долго гладить генерала по голове, это может показаться странным, поэтому Кайло принялся за дело. На полу черные волосы смешивались с рыжими. Наконец все стало идеальным, оставалось последнее дело.   
Магистр последний раз провел пальцами по границе роста волос, обхватил затылок, и мягко наклонил рыжую голову вниз. Позвонки выпирали под тонкой белой кожей, усиливая ощущение беззащитной покорности. Рен нанес пену, чтобы убрать последние несовершенства.

\- Я приступаю.

\- Давай. – Быстро ответил Хакс, и Кайло максимально аккуратно провел по мыльной пене лезвием бритвы.

Никто кроме него не мог это сделать так, чтобы не осталось ранок или порезов. Хаксу в такие моменты всегда казалось, что Рен не водит по его шее не отточенной бритвой, а мягкой кистью или пальцами, настолько тот был бережен.

\- Готово, - мягкое полотенце стирало остатки, - прикажете побрить вас, мой генерал?

\- Благодарю, но не стоит. К утру все равно начнет появляться щетина.

Встав и сняв рубашку, Хакс вытряхнул ее над грязным полом, а затем по его щелчку приехал маленький дроид и начал уборку. Оба подошли к зеркалу и изучили отражение.

\- Как всегда идеально, Хакс.

\- Благодарю за аккуратность, Рен.

Пока момент особенного взаимопонимания не кончился, Хакс снова погрузил пальцы в темные волосы и потянул их, приподнимая над шеей. Кайло закрыл глаза. - Так – абсолютно идеально.


End file.
